vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monspeet
|-|Base= |-|Indura Form= Summary Monspeet, also known as Monspeet the Reticence, is one of the Ten Commandments serving directly under the Demon King. Calm and gentlemanly, he always accompanies Derieri on missions and is heavily implied to be in love with her. After he and Derieri were saved by a human girl and nursed back to health he reversed his views on humans and wished to leave the Ten Commandments along with Derieri. Unfortunately, Estarossa interrupted their plans and Monspeet was killed while saving Derieri's life. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-C | Low 6-B Name: Monspeet Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3,000 (415 biologically) Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Reticence" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Martial Arts, Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from his body to form various constructs), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons out of solid darkness), Flight, Regeneration (Mid), Soul Manipulation (Demons remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Aura, Hellfire Manipulation (Purgatory fire nullifies up to Mid-High regeneration), Homing Attack (Hellfire Bird), Statistics Amplification (His magical power increases during the night), Spatial Manipulation (Can switch two objects of roughly even size with each other), Telepathy, Resistance to Hellfire Manipulation and Acid Manipulation (Hendrickson stated acid doesn't work on the demon clan), Transformation into Indura Form | Body Control (His arms can extend great lengths) Attack Potency: Likely Island level+ (Comparable to Derieri and restrained Estarossa) | Small Country level (Comparable to Indura Derieri. Easily overpowered both Sariel and Tarmiel in their true body) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged attacks from Estarossa) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Far faster than before. Comparable to Indura Derieri) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Likely Island Class+ (Stronger than Ban after he stole over half of Base Galand's strength) | Small Country Class (Forcefully slammed down Sariel and Tarmiel and restrained them) Durability: Likely Island level+ (Took no damage from Matrona’s surprise attack. No-sold Estarossa's Hellblaze attack, though that was in part due to his mastery over Hellblaze) | Small Country level (Comparable to Indura Derieri) Stamina: Very high. He was able to stab himself in the chest and rip out six hearts after having already taken severe damage, and recite an incantation while holding his hearts. Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Highly intelligent with a calm and analytical mind. Is known as one of the foremost masters of purgatory fire even among the Demon Clan. | Becomes a berserker incapable of forming proper reasoning or thought. Weaknesses: Monspeet cannot break the rule of his commandment or he will fall victim to it. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. | Sacrificing 6 of his hearts technically makes him easier to kill. Once his life force runs out, he dies. Loses the ability to reason as Indura. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: Monspeet is a high-level demon and can access his demonic biology and powers to give himself a boost in physical ability as well as various other advantages. Note that Monspeet always has his demon mark activated. At night, his magic power increases. Power of Darkness: As part of his demon biology, Monspeet can generate solid darkness from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Monspeet, in particular, has demonstrated a high degree of sensory capability, capable of aiming a pinpoint attack from a said distance. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. Telepathy: Monspeet demonstrated basic telepathy when he contacted dozens of lesser demons to order them to serve as fodder for Derieri's Combo Star. Commandment Reticence:. The full effects of Monspeet's commandment are currently unknown, although it is shown that it prevents Monspeet from telling Derieri what is really in his heart. Abilities Hellblaze: Monspeet can generate the black purgatory fire of the Demon Clan, capable of nullifying the regeneration of immortals like Ban. Hellblaze can be coated on Monspeet's body to enhance his strikes, although he is not generally a physical fighter. He can generate large area-of-effect explosions, shown when he made his last stand against Estarossa. The black fire cannot be put out normally, and was able to burn down the Fairy King's Forest despite the Forest being immune to natural fire. According to Derieri he is one of the best fire users in the Demon Realm, and he has major resistance to fire due to his skill. This is shown when Estarossa's attack did not injure him in the slightest. File:MonspeetHellblaze1.png|Uses the last of his energy File:MonspeetHellblaze2.png|to make an Hellblaze explosion File:MonspeetHellblaze3.png|Sends a black fire bullet through Tarmiel * Ash Dragon: By using all his available magic, Monspeet summons an enormous flame in the shape of a dragon's head and sends it flying at his opponent. When Full Countered by Meliodas it resulted in a gargantuan explosion of fire. * Hellfire Bird: Monspeet uses one or both hands to create a large flame in the shape of a bird. Upon being fired, the flame flies at an incredible speed, incinerates anything caught in its path, and leaves a trail of fire and destruction in its wake. The flame homes in on Monspeet's target and will change direction automatically until contact is made. Upon contact, a large explosion of flame engulfs the target. File:HellfireBird1.png|Hellfire Bird File:HellfireBird2.png|The bird flies toward its target File:HellfireBird3.png|incinerating anything caught in its path File:HellfireBird4.png|and flying straight through obstacles File:HellfireBird5.png|homing in on its target if necessary File:HellfireBird6.png|until it makes contact Indura Transformation: As a demon with a power level over 50000, Monspeet has access to the Indura Transformation. Upon sacrificing six of his seven hearts, Monspeet can transform, considerably increasing his stats, but losing his original form and ability to reason. He retains the ability to speak the demon language and cast Hellblaze attacks. His arms can extend to great lengths. File:MonspeetIndura2.png|Slams Tarmiel and Sariel down File:MonspeetIndura3.png|and releases Hellblaze Trick Star: Monspeet's magic power that allows him to switch objects with each other. * Conjurer's Joke: A specific technique of Trick Star, this ability allows Monspeet to switch the positions of two objects that are relatively similar in size. So far the biggest limit to what’s considered “similar” is almost 26%, as he switched places with Derieri. (78/62-1~ 25.81%) Monspeet has also demonstrated being able to switch souls with objects when he switched the soul in Estarossa's hand with an apple. File:TrickStar1.png|Lets Estarossa choke him File:TrickStar2.png|and uses Conjurer's Joke to switch places Key: Base | Indura Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Berserkers Category:Absorption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Space Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6